UnderWorld: Child of darkness
by bloodvamp0117
Summary: Based on the movie UnderWorld and UnderWorld Evolution. Sixteen year old Adrianna starts having weird dreams that make absolutely no sense and She meets two cops who try to help her. But soon Adri starts to doubt their motive.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

_**Child of Darkness part one**_

_Loud footsteps of two people running. More people following. Dark shadows dancing on the walls. Gasps of breathes, ragged and scared. Evil, inhuman laughter echoed everywhere. A voice "Go, go on! I'll stop them!" A terrible sound...The sound of fabric ripping and then a terrible snarl. Horrible crunching...A pair of footsteps running loudly. A swoosh of something take flight. Hissing, like the hissing of a snake. Loud screaming. Flashes of white pale cheeks, pointy teeth and red eyes. The screaming grew louder. A snarl and a baby crying...And then...DARKNESS..._  
I shot up from my bed gasping for breath. I panted and smoothed my hair back from my face. I took deep breathes to calm my racing heart. I threw the covers off of me and turned on the lights. I walked to my dresser to look at my reflection. I touched my eyebrow piercing. I had still had eyeliner on from the day before. My hair was frizzy and sticking up in places. I tired to fix my hair as best as I could but it didn't want to cooperate so I left it alone. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I tried to remember what the dream had been about. The only thing that I could remember was flashes of people running and a baby crying. I sighed. I've been having that dream for awhile now...And I had no idea where it came from. I took out the book I had been reading before I went to sleep. I opened it and started reading. Before long I felt my eyes droop and close...

_Flashes here and there. Creatures on fire and howling excruciatingly. The teeth and the red eyes...The red eyes over and over again...A snarl and then the baby crying..._

I woke up for the second time and groaned. Why did I keep having this dream? Is there some meaning behind it? Is there a purpose?

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Just a regular day

_**Child of Darkness part two**_

It was time to get ready for school so I went and took a quick shower and went to my closet to decide what to wear. I decided to wear this really cute red shirt with black pants with red straps. I put black eyeliner on with gray eye shadow and some chap stick. I left my blue-streaked shoulder-length hair loose. I put my black and white high tops converse. I put my Jack sweater (The Nightmare before Christmas) on and went to the kitchen. I made some toast and poured some orange juice. I grabbed the toast after it was done and started to eat.

My house was empty except for my 12 year old sister Camryn and my 3 year old brother Dylan. I love them both to death. People who don't know me think they're my own children (even though I'm only 15, but w/e...). Camryn, even though she's only 12, is very ambitious. She already knows that she wants to be a lawyer when she grows up. Dylan is just so adorable, I love him so much. And it's so weird that my younger siblings look like each other with their straight brown-blonde hair and green-brown eyes and they're both kind of small for their age. Sometimes I wonder where I came from, with my tall self, black hair, and brown eyes. I don't even really look like my parents. They're both really slim and lean. I'm lean also but in a curvy kind of way. My mother always told me she had no idea where my butt and my hips came from. My hair is curlier than everybody else's, my face blemish-free and tanner than the rest of my family.

I'm already past my mother in height and almost reaching to my father. I finished eating my toast and went to go get the kids ready for school since both my parents work at night and they haven't come home yet. I shook Camryn awake and told her too go take a shower. She sleepily shuffled herself to the bathroom. I nudged at Dylan. His sleepy eyes opened and looked up at me. I smiled. "Hey sleepy head" I said softly stroking his hair. Dylan cuddled up to me. "It's time to wake up, ok?" I said getting up to go pick him out some clothes.

By the time I finished picking out clothes, Cam was already dressed and eating a piece of toast. I rushed Dylan to the bathroom since it was getting late. I gave him a quick bath, got him dressed and made him a sandwich. "Addy (short for Adriana) I'm still hungry!" Cam whined. I sighed. I knew my little sister like the back of my hand. "That's why I made you a sandwich" I said "It's on the counter. Suddenly our dog Flounder (yes the fish from the little mermaid, it was all Cam's idea she was obsessed with that movie at the time. And to tell you the truth he does look and act like him so the name fits...) came bounding out of nowhere and sat in front of me and stared up with big puppy eyes. I practically kicked myself for forgetting to feed him. I quickly fed him and then brought him outside to do his business. We went back inside to see Cam and Dylan putting on their book bags. "Ready?" I asked them picking up my own book bag. They both nodded. I left the house and walked them both to school. By the time I dropped them off, I was late. I ran to school. By the time I reached the doors, I felt as though my lungs were collapsing. I dumped my book bag through the scanners and went through. I picked up my bag and ran to my class. "Ms. Barns, you're late," my math teacher told me.

I mumbled my apologies and took my seat in the back of the glass. There I fell into my usual daze.

I passed the rest of the day like that.  
"Hey girl," I see my friend Lei come up to me and give me a hug. "Hey," I said tired. "What's up?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Nothing just tired." Lei just shrugged and tugged me to our next class. Lei's tall, slim and gothic... he has short cropped hair. I've known him since 1st grade, so we're really close.   
After school I ran to go pick up Cam and Dylan from nursery school. We walked back home. They both went running up to their room. I walked to the kitchen and before I could turn on the lights I felt a hand clasp over my mouth and a voice say" Hello there..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Visitor

_**  
**_

I gasped and turned around.

"Carlos!" I said pushing my boyfriend away of 4 years away from me. My heart was beating like crazy from the fright. Carlos grinned and pulled me close and whispered to me in Spanish what he would like to do to me. A shiver of pleasure ran through my body. His breath ran on my neck like liquid fire. He held me close that it felt like our bodies had melded together. He kissed me softly and looked into my eyes.

"The kids are upstairs" I said breathlessly. His hands which were traveling from my hips to my waist stopped at my words. His head dropped to my shoulder and groaned.

"I know, I know..." he sighed. He stepped back. Carlos was about 6'2, built buff. He had nice bronze skin and hazel-green eyes. His hair was dark and wavy that fell into his eyes. He was wearing completely black today and some how that made him look even sexier than usual. He looked at me like all he wanted to do was take me and fuck me on the counter. We stood on opposite sides about 3 feet apart, him at the sink and me at the counter. We soon heard footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Carlos!" Dylan cried, flinging himself at him. Dylan loved Carlos. Carlos messed with his hair but kept his eyes locked on mine. Cam came up to him quietly.

"Hi Carlos," she shuffled her feet shyly.

"Hey kid" Carlos gave her a quick smile before looking at me again. I could feel his lust burning through me that I could barely keep my body still.

"Hey Cam why don't you take Dylan over next door to play with Cody and Stephie, ok?" I glanced at both of them. They were delighted and ran next door. I picked up the phone and dialed my friend Alex. Carlos came up from behind me and started kissing me on my neck, which was my weak spot. Alex picked up the phone.

"Hey Alex, I sent the kids over to play with your brother and sisters for a little while, is that ok?" I asked breathlessly as Carlos kept going. Alex laughed knowing exactly what was going on.

"Yea sure no problem" Alex said with laughter in her voice. I quickly thanked her and hung up. Carlos pressed my body up o the counter and pulled my hair back, baring my neck. I sucked my breath in.

"Oh baby" Carlos said softly, kissing my neck. "Mi Amor..."I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to him and kissed him roughly. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I did the same to him. I ran my fingers through his head which was his spot and he groaned. My hips started to grind against his slowly before I even knew what I was doing.   
Carlos picked me up and put me on the counter. He took off my shirt and took off his. He started kissing my shoulder going lower and lower... He groaned, picked me up and carried me down to my room which was in the basement (he also picked up our shirts just in case...). He placed me on my bed and got on top of me. He unhooked my bra and pulled my pants and underwear off. He started to suck on my left breast and played with my nipple. He did the same to the right. It drove me crazy and my hips grinded and my back arched. He went lower, nipping at my stomach and kissing my thigh until he reached his destination. I gasped when he forced his tongue into my area. He started to go slow, teasing me as he did it making me moan.

"Oh God baby, I can't take it anymore" Carlos growled. He pulled out a condom, unzipped his pants and put it on.

"Carlos you're too big for me! Remember what happened last time?" I told him. We only had sex three times before but the first time it was barely even in before I started crying out in pain and the last time it could only fit in halfway.

"I. Don't. Care!" Carlos said grabbing my waist and pushing himself into me. I let out a cry of pain. Carlos let out a sort of panted apology.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded in pain. He started out slow, moving his hips in a slow fashion but then kept going faster and faster until the bed started to rock. I dug my nails into his back while I moaned. That only seemed to make Carlos work harder. God it felt so good…

"Damn baby why you gotta be so tight?" he grunted. I moaned.

"Oh god baby" he gasped, going a little faster. "Oh yes!" I moaned louder.

"Baby I love you…" he asked fucking me furiously. I moaned louder as I started to feel pleasure build up inside me.

"**DO** you love me?" He said looking down at me. I could barely talk; my heart was in my throat.

"Carlos..." I choked out. Carlos growled.

"DO you?" he said grinding me hard.

"Yes…" I said breathlessly.

"I wanna hear you say it louder" Carlos said grinding me slow but hard moving my hips in a circle.

"Oh Carlos please!" I gasped practically yelling.

"Damn it!" Carlos cried throwing his head back. I moaned and gasped as I felt my pleasure start to reach its peak. I heard Carlos grunt and growl like I never heard him before.

"Oh damn baby" Carlos growled. His body gave a big jerk while my body exploded with waves of pleasure. My back arched into Carlos. He twitched a couple of times and then stopped, lying on top of me. We both lay there, panting. I looked at Carlos but he turned his face away and covered his eyes.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked trying to take his hand away from his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes, looked at me and grinned.

"Nothing, my eyes were just hurting for a second. I had a little headache." he said hugging me to him." That was great. Sorry I was so...um...rough..." I sighed and told him it was ok.

"You've been a little wild and freaky ever since your birthday though..." I told him. Carlos stayed quiet then he shrugged.

"Why don't you like it?" he asked kissing me softly. I didn't reply I just kissed him back.

"I love you so much baby…" Carlos sighed.

"I love you too" I said cuddling up to him. I got up to call Alex to tell the kids to come back and then I ordered some pizza. We all ate in the living room watching a movie. At nine I sent the kids up to bed. After I made sure that they were both in bed, I nestled in with Carlos on the couch.

"Stay with me?" I asked him.

"Wasn't planning on leaving…" he said kissing the top of my head. I sighed and we both watched the rest of the movie until we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone's Watching

_**  
**_

I woke up the next day to Dylan's nudging.

"Addy, wake up!" Dylan whined. I groaned in protest.

"Addy, mommy's making breakfast!" Dylan said shaking me. I looked up at Carlos, who was still sleeping deeply. I got up and Dylan ran to the kitchen. I yawned and went to the kitchen where my mom was making pancakes.

"Morning honey!" my mom said cheerfully. I grumbled in reply. How can anyone be doing damn cheery so early in the morning? My mom turned to stare at me.

"I see Carlos slept over." my mom said quietly. I poured coffee, milk, and sugar together.

"Yea," I said. "He came over last night and we fell asleep watching a movie." My mom raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Carlos came in at that moment with Cam at his heels. Luckily he had put on all his clothes. Carlos was surprised to find my mom standing right in front of him.

"Um...g...good morning Mrs. Smith," he stuttered. My mom had a small smile on her lips.

"Good morning Carlos" she said, turning back to the stove. Carlos glanced at me and when he realized he wasn't in trouble he took a seat at the table. He gave me a look but didn't say anything. Dylan started banging on the table with his spoon singing "Yankee Doodle" (YANKEE DOODLE?!) at the top of his lungs. Flounder came in the kitchen and started howling along with him. I rubbed my temples with my fingers while Carlos winced and Camryn flung little pieces of her napkin at Dylan telling him to shut up. I heard my mom sigh at the stove.

"DYLAN!" I snapped. "Stop making so much noise and Cam stop throwing paper and Flounder, STOP!" Dylan stopped singing, Flounder stopped howling and Cam stopped throwing paper. Mom came with two plates and set one each for Camryn and Dylan. She then set a plate for me and Carlos. My mom returned to the table with her own plate and we all ate in somewhat silence.

"So what happened?!" Alex asked excitedly. I blushed.

"You know exactly what happened." I said to her. Alex squealed and I winced.

"You know its times like these that I sometimes think you're not secretly a prep..." I told her. She laughed.

"I know, I can't help it," she said so how was it?" I sighed. We were on our way to work so we were kind of rushing.

"It was very...um...rough..." I said thinking about it. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I know, it's like ever since his birthday he's been like that," I told her. "It's crazy!"

"Well, he's a growing boy with needs," Alex said. "SEXUAL NEEDS..." I shrugged.

"He acted really weird too, afterwards" I told her as we turned a corner. We were going to Hot Topic since we both work there, thanks to Alex's brother's girlfriend. Her cousin's the manager here.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as we waited for the light to change.

"I don't know," I said looking at her. "He just acted weird..." We crossed the street.

"I don't know," I continued. "Maybe he was tired." I twirled the chain of my pendant that I've always had and never took off. We entered the store and checked in. Alex went to the register and I walked around making sure everything was in place. I went back to the register where Alex was busy putting the money in the right places. I glanced at my watch and sighed. I went to the door and switched the close sign to open.

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW:

He stood across the street looking in, his dark dirty blonde hair whipping around his face. He watched her every move, as she went from shelf to shelf, as she helped the customers, and as she talked to her friend.  
As he watched her, he was certain that she was the one. She looked so much like her mother... NO, he can't go there. He promised that he wouldn't. He needed to concentrate on the job. If he didn't Selene would have his ass for it. He had to focus... Her very life might depend on it.

"God I'm exhausted," I said folding shirts. Thank god it was closing time. Alex nodded putting away pants and shoes.

"I feel bad for Lenis, though..." Alex said. I nodded. Lenis was the manager and she came in the afternoon all flustered because she was trying to give us raises but having trouble because we were younger than most of the employees. Just as well, the other employees never stayed until closing time, they thought they were too good for that but me and Alex took advantage of the opportunity. And Lenis noticed also our hard work.

"Yea, let's close up already," I said. "It's getting dark." We finished, made sure the security cameras were on and closed up. We walked to my house.

"It's weird that Carlos didn't come see you today at work." Alex said. I shrugged.

"I guess he realized that we should lay low for a little while." I said. "Thank God my dad didn't see us last night. I would be mourning for Carlos right about now!" We both laughed. Suddenly I stopped. The hair on my arms stood on end. Alex frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I looked around.

"It feels like somebody's watching us..." I said quietly. "Don't you feel it?" Alex shook her head. The only person we saw was a lady with a long black coat crossing the street. I watched her until she disappeared down the street. I shook my head.

"Never mind..." I told Alex. And we kept walking.

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW:

The woman knew that the girl was watching her cross the street so she didn't do anything until she was certain that the girl couldn't see her anymore. She opened a door at the side of an abandoned building. She climbed all the way to the fifth floor where Michael was waiting. She burst through the room; Michael who was looking out the window didn't flinch.

"You're late" Michael said simply. He looked at her. Selene narrowed her eyes and took off her coat and laid her guns on the table.

"She knew somebody was watching her. I couldn't well do anything when she's alert now can I?" Selene asked. She went to the fridge and took out a pack of blood and opened it, gulping some down. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"See anybody suspicious?" Selene asked. Michael shook his head.

"No," he said. "Not yet. But when her birthday comes, they're gonna be all over her..." Selene kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand.

"Well we're going to have to get her before they do now won't we?" she said. She loaded her gun with a click.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

_**Child of Darkness part five**_

It was late when I got home so I hurried inside. I got inside and saw my father lying on the couch watching TV.

"Dad!" I said in surprise. My dad's in the FBI and my mom's a lawyer so they both work ridiculous hours so I barely see them so it was a surprise to see my dad right in front me. I jumped on his lap and gave him a big smooch on the cheek.

"How's my princess?" my dad said calling me by my old nickname. I sighed, suddenly tired. I leaned towards him and rested my head on his chest.

"How was work?" he asked. I closed my eyes.

"Fine," I said. "I'm so tired." My dad petted my hair while I rested.

"Your mom's still in the office and I still have paperwork to do so I gotta go back to the office." I opened my eyes and looked at my watch.

"Dad, it's almost 7:30!" I told him.

"I know sweetheart," my dad said. "But I have to finish it if I wanna be free this weekend." I sighed. My dad gazed into my eyes.

"Ok?" he asked. I frowned.

"Ok..." I said sadly. He smiled, gave me a kiss on my forehead, got up and left. I went to check on Cam and Dylan who were playing Game cube. They were yelling at each other and beating each other in the game. I shook my head and went to my room. I closed my door and threw myself on my bed. I felt the day's activities catch up to me and I closed my eyes.

_A woman dressed in black with short black hair carried a bundle of blankets in her arm and a gun in her other hand. She ran through a dark ally. She called for someone. A man appeared with light brown hair. He kissed her quickly on the lips and pulled her through the alley. Howls echoed through. The woman turned around her eyes glowing an icy blue and shot at a figure that appeared behind her. The man who had kissed her took off his jacket and started to CHANGE. His tan skin turned blue and bulked up. His face change, his eyes turned completely black and his teeth sharper than humanly possible. His fingers turned into claws and he snarled. A figure charged at he woman. It looked like a beast in the moonlight. The man leapt at the creature, slashing at his face. The woman flipped and shot at three more new creatures. The bundle of blankets started to cry. Cry? The woman faced another creature and brought her gun up and fired. Laughter..._

I shot up in bed, gasping. I was sweating. I tried to remember the man and woman's faces but it was impossible. My heart was beating like a drum. I looked at my watch and it said 8:47. I got up to check on Camryn and Dylan who were knocked out on the floor in front of the gamecube. I carried them both to their beds. I left them in their clothes since I was too tired to change them and covered them up. I went to the kitchen and pored myself a glass of water and gulped it all down. I felt exhausted. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. I watched some random show and I soon fell asleep.

**Another Point of View: **

Michael paced anxiously and looked out the window. Selene came bursting in the room with grocery bags in her arms. She reached in the bag and tossed Michael a bag of chips. Michael ripped the bag open and grabbed a fistful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth.

"It's a good thing the owners of this house went on vacation," Michael said. "This is a good spot to watch, its right across the street." Selene nodded. She went to the counter where they kept the weapons for easy reach. She changed into her leather outfit just incase. She had a gut feeling something was going to happen tonight.

"Just be ready for anything." Selene told him as she loaded her gun.

**Another Point of View: Five Years Ago **

Far from New York all the way in Germany lay a mansion in ruins. A man dressed in black walked over the ruins with five men with guns. He walked to a staircase and went down to a lower chamber. He found bodies everywhere, mutilated beyond recognition. He arrived to his destination. Five bodies laid on the floor, still perfectly composed. He went to one that had no head. He found the head and laid it next to the body. He took a syringe and walked over to one of the bodies and injected the needle into the body and drew out blood. He took another needle and filled it again with the body's blood. He kept doing it until the body had no more blood to give. He took out a bowl and took the needles and injected the blood into the blood until it was halfway filled. He then took a suitcase from one of the men with guns and opened it. Inside was a needle with what seemed like black blood. He also injected it into the bowl along with another needle that held lycan blood but not just any lycan blood but _the_ most powerful lycan blood. After mixing all the bloods together He made a circle with the blood around the head and body.

He started chanting in an ancient language spraying the body with the blood. The blood spread to the body completely soaking it. The body then seemed to sink into the floor and the blood began to bubble. Then a body started coming out of the blood completely soaked. The man smiled. He had done it. He had created the most powerful creature in the history of the world. The man covered in blood took his first breath in 17 years. He opened his eyes which glowed black and red.

"Dress him." the man told to his assistants. He turned back to the bloody man and smiled. "Welcome back".

"...Kraven..."

**Back to the Present: **

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time which said 11:36. I turned off the TV and got up. I looked out the window to see that it was raining. I wasn't tired anymore so I cleaned up the stuff that Cam and Dylan had laid around the floor. I heard a faint howl.

_"That's weird," I thought. "I didn't know anybody else had a dog in this neighborhood..." _

Flounder came running in the room howling. His fur was standing and was going from left to right in fright.

"Flounder, what's wrong?" I asked him. He paid no attention to me and kept howling. In the distance I heard even more howling. _"What the hell is going on?" _I thought.

**Another Point of View: **

Selene heard the howl and turned to Michael. Her eyes glowed white and then blue.

"We need to go."

**Another point of view: **

Far away sat Kraven, sitting. He opened his eyes which glowed red at the pupil and black everywhere else. He smiled evilly and turned to his men.

"It's time."

I heard thumps on the roof. I stared at the ceiling. _"What the fuck?" _There was a knock on the door. I stared at it. A shadow past over the window and scratched the glass. I ran up the stairs and went to my parent's bedroom. I dove into their dresser and found what I was looking for: my dad's 22LR Single Action Semi-Automatic Pistol. He put it there for emergencies. And I think this qualifies. He also taught me how to use it. I injected a mag and took out the pouch that carried extras. I was loading the gun when I heard a crash behind me. I turned around to face a _thing_. I screamed and fired as the thing marched towards me. The thing dropped to the floor and didn't move. I jumped over it and ran to Cam and Dylan's room. I shook them both awake and told them we had to leave. I took a duffel bag and grabbed a couple of clothes and stuffed it into the bag. I went to my room and grabbed some clothes for myself. I turned to see that Cam and Dyl weren't behind me. Suddenly my window _exploded. _A man came crashing through. I raised the gun. The man stood up and showed me a badge.

"Don't shoot!" he told me. "I'm in the FBI and we need to get you out of here. You're in danger." My brother and sister appeared in the doorway.

"Let's go," I said picking up the duffel bag and grabbed Cam's hand who grabbed Dyl's. We all ran down the stairs, the man running next to me.

"Dylan!" I turned around to see Dylan running back up the stairs. I felt my heart stop and I pushed Cam back and ran after my brother. I didn't look back since I knew the cop was holding back my sister from chasing after me. I got to the second floor just in time to see my brother disappear into his room. It felt like I was running in slow motion as I reached the room. I saw Dylan pick up his Spiderman action figure that I gave him for Christmas. He picked up the toy which was on the end of his bed which was next to the window. He hugged it to his chest as a figure came crashing through the window. I saw my little baby brother flinch as a thing that couldn't possibly be human reach towards my baby.

I watched as the thing reached for my brother while I stayed frozen. I saw the closet door bang open at the corner of my eye. I saw a woman dressed in black raise a crossbow and shoot at the creature's head that fell to the floor and blood appeared. Dylan started to cry. I grabbed him and held to my chest. The woman threw the crossbow aside and walked to me.

"My name's Selene," she told me. "Come on we need to go." She took my arm and pulled me down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Stranger

I ran behind the woman Selene who had an automatic in each hand. I carried Dylan down the stairs. We met up with Michael and Camryn.

"Addy!" Camryn sobbed. I comforted her.

"Come on this is no time to be crying," I told her. "You have to be strong; you have to be a big girl now." Cam nodded, tears streaking down her face . I turned to Michael and Selene who were talking quietly and rapidly. I was about to open my mouth to tell them something when a thump vibrated the whole house that made Cam and Dylan scream.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. More thumps shook that house and then grew quiet. Everyone looked at the ceiling as soft creaking protruded overhead. Selene cursed softly.

"We need to go!" Selene said dragging me by the arm. I scooped Dylan in my arms and Camryn stayed close as we made our way into the living room.

"The front door's this way!" I told them as I ran towards the front door. Someone grabbed me back as the window next to the door exploded shattering glass everywhere.

"This way!" a voice said. I ran blindly towards the voice while shielding Dylan with my arms and Camryn with my body. We burst through the back door as thunderous roaring filled the house. We soon got soaked. It was pouring! I heard gunshots behind me and I felt as though my heart was going to burst. Michael leaped over the fence separating us and the next door neighbor and I handed Dylan over and gave Cam a boost and pulled myself over. I quickly scooped Dylan back up and I saw that we were missing a person.

"Where's Selene?" I yelled over the thunder. Michael's head whipped around as he searched for her.

"She must be holding them back," he yelled in a panic.

"She's what?!" I shrieked. I heard howls and shots that sounded that they were coming from more than Selene's own two guns. "We gotta go back!" Michael shook his head.

"She knows what she's doing," he said dragging Cam to a black car. He opened the door and pushed her in and I got in after her with Dylan in my arms. Suddenly I remembered.

"Flounder!" I cried and I got out of the car and ran back to the house. I heard Michael cry out my name but I didn't pay attention as I burst through the front door which was totally destroyed. I still had my dad's gun as I held it up in front of me. "Flounder?" I called out quietly. The whole living room was in disarray as I past through it minding all the dark corners where anyone might be hiding. My breaths were erratic and fast as I tried to be calm.

_Please let him be alright_… I prayed softly for Cam and Dyl's sake. I made my way to the kitchen where Flounder loved to stay in. It looked like a hurricane passed through. The fridge was on the floor, the cupboards were open and it's items were on the floor shattered, and the table and chairs were thrown everywhere. At the corner of my eye I saw something on the wall and made my way to it. They were four gigantic scratches. One about the width of two of my fingers which I traced it with. _What are these things_? I thought. They was a sudden muffled thump coming from a cupboard under the sink. I raised my gun and made my way slowly towards the noise. I reached out my hand to open the door, gripped my gun tighter, and took a deep breath. I swung open the door and it was Flounder hidden behind pots and pans trembling from head to paw.

"Flounder!" I cried with relief as I picked him up in my arms. He frantically buried himself in my arms and tried to lick my face to death. "Alright, alright!" I gasped as I carried him. I made my way back to the living room where a dark form stood in the door. I gasped and almost dropped Flounder on the floor as I targeted my gun on a man. Flounder whined pitifully with fright. He was about six feet tall with a stocky build. He had stray white hairs surrounding his temples and deep creases on his forehead; he had to be at least fifty if not more.

"Hello Adriana," the man said politely. He had an accent that I couldn't quite place but it was similar to Selene's. But I didn't let his friendly demeanor faze me. I brought my gun up even higher and angled my back to a wall so I didn't leave it vulnerable.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly. Flounder whimpered in my arms and I shushed him. The man's face gave away to surprise at my frosty tone but quickly composed himself.

"My name's Jonathan," he said pleasantly, studying me carefully. "I and my squad came to bring you to safety, we're from the FBI." I instantly grew suspicious. I hoisted Flounder over my shoulder and stuck my chin out.

"Oh yeah, where's your badge?" I asked haughtily. His eyes flickered angrily before he answered. He searched himself but produced nothing. He looked at my gun with his dark eyes apprehensively.

"In the rush it must have dropped," he said carefully. I gripped my gun tighter. I smirked.

"Yea I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "Where's the rest of your squad?" The man instantly grew impatient.

"Adriana, please," he said edgily. "This isn't the time or the place to ask questions. Come with me and let me bring you to safety and you can ask all the questions you want." I narrowed my eyes.

"Actually this is the perfect time to ask questions," I growled as thumps shook the whole house. "I know for a fact that you're not from the FBI because the FBI already came to get me so who the hell are you?" His face grew cold as he strode over to me.

"You will come with me now!" he ordered as he reached out for my arm. I fired and he took a step back clutching his stomach. He looked up at me his eyes no longer dark but instead a clear blue exactly like Selene's. I felt my eyes widen as he stood up as though nothing happened.

"That was foolish!" he snarled. He crouched down preparing to leap when a bullet caught him in the right temple. He crumpled to the floor and I looked up and it was Selene, her face blank with emotion and her eyes glowing like blue fire.

"Selene!" I gasped. She stepped over the body her face suddenly full of irritation.

"You were supposed to wait in the car!" she said grabbing my arm leading my out of the house where the car was waiting. She threw me in with surprising strength and got in the drivers side. She veered the car away from the curb and drove.

"Flounder!" Cam and Dyl cried hugging him. I was suddenly exhausted. Michael and Selene were talking quietly to themselves.

"There was another one," Selene inaudibly.

"What?" Michael said in surprise.

"Don't worry I got him," she assured him. She looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Did he say who he was?" she asked me.

"He said that his name was Jonathan and that he was from the FBI but I didn't believe him," I told her. She frowned.

"Jonathan?" she said to herself. "I never heard of him." She turned to Michael but he just shook his head. There was suddenly silence and we speed away.

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

Jonathan opened his eyes and painfully got up. The stupid bitch had shot him in his temple and his side. He dug out the bullets and held them in his bloody fingers. He was surprised the girl could even aim. She was going to be an informidable opponent. Jonathan was infuriated. He had failed to get the girl. Why hadn't she believed him? She was so stubborn! Figures appeared in the doorway. A naked man splattered with blood walked up to Jonathan.

"She got away sir," the man said averting his gaze to the moon. Jonathan whirled around to face him, his face fuming and his eyes livid.

"_You think?! _" he hissed, a pair of sharp pointed teeth protruding from his lips. "You imbecile, she got away!" The man shrank back though he was about five inches taller than the one before him.

"Your incompetence speaks nothing for itself!" Jonathan spat. "You are not the one who has to face the master!" The man bowed his head. Jonathan paced around thinking furiously. The bloody man retreated back to his companions and stood still.

"This sets back some plans but I believe things can still work out we just have to fix things around," Jonathan murmured. He turned to the lycans.

"Well what are you standing around for?" Jonathan snapped. "We have work to do!"

BACK TO THE CAR:

Selene glanced at the mirror and saw that all three of the children were fast asleep, Adri with her arms wrapped around her brother and sister.

"They're asleep finally," she said relieved. Michael leaned back exhaling loudly. Selene kept her gaze fixed out on the road.

"I thought we almost lost her," Selene admitted to Michael quietly. He looked at her and cupped her face.

"Hey it's ok," he said softly. He kissed her briefly and sat back. "We got her now and she's safe. That's all we wanted." Selene nodded.

"Yes, she's safe," Selene said softly glancing back at the trio in the back. The car sped on and they slept.


	7. Chapter 7: The Perception

Child of darkness part seven

They've been driving for about an hour when they finally reached their destination. Adriana immediately woke up as the car stopped. She dug out a leash for Flounder from her bag and led him out of the car, Dylan asleep on her shoulder. Michael took Camryn and Selene took their bags. Adriana said nothing as they entered an empty evacuated apartment building. She had no idea where they were, she doubted that they were still even in New York. They slowly trudged up about five flights of stairs and came to a door. Selene opened the door and revealed a silver and chrome-like room.

"Wow," was all that Adri could say.

"It's not much," Selene said as she set down the bags. "But its home."

"I'm guessing you don't have to pay rent," Adri mused. Michael smirked. Adri placed Dylan on a black velvet couch and Michael did the same with Camryn. Flounder desperate to get on the couch but he was too small. Adri picked him up, sat down on another couch and placed Flounder on her lap. Selene had disappeared in another room. Michael sat down in a chair and exhaled deeply. He ran his hands over his face, he was damn tired…

"So what now?" Adri asked. She looked over at Michael though her head touched the back of sofa.

"I'm not sure," Michael said carefully. He couldn't reveal a lot to this girl, he had to step lightly in this situation. "It's late now we all need some rest."

"Michael's right," Selene said as she came in the room. "We're all exhausted and could use the rest," Adri picked her head and stared at Selene, her hand petting Flounder.

"Not before some questions get answered," Adri said firmly. Michael and Selene glanced at each other. Adri didn't miss the little exchange. "There were things in my house today that almost killed my family. I want to know what's going on, what were those things who was that guy if he wasn't FBI and how come there only two of you? What the hell is going on?" Adri said all of this in a quiet calm voice; she didn't want to wake up her brother and sister. Selene was slightly impressed on how Adri was acting. Most people would have been in hysterics.

"We're not really sure," Michael cut in." We think that maybe someone's creating these things, mutating these creatures to kill and destroy." He had to lie, he couldn't tell her the real truth she would never believe him. Maybe she would believe this, hopefully. Adri just stared at him.

"Ok," Adri couldn't really get her mind to grasp this new information she was getting. "Keep going."

"We think they wanted to kidnap you for ransom money." This was partially true.

"But why?" Adri said confused. "I mean my parents make good money but they're not that big." Selene shook her head. Adri was smart. Too smart.

"We only have a theory," She said folding her arms across her chest. "We're not sure." Adri pushed her fingers into her eyes, she was getting a headache. She bit her lip thinking.

"When can I call my parents?" she asked looking at Cam and Dyl's sleeping forms.

"Not yet," Selene said. "We're not sure if anyone could be listening, tapping into phone lines, but your parents are safe rest assured. Adri sighed, blinking back her exhaustion. Selene studied Adri carefully. Her usual cream complexion was pale and tired, her eyes had dark circles under them and her eyes were completely bloodshot. She silently shook her head to herself. This girl was only seventeen. She was just a child; she was too young to be going through this. She watched as she continued to pet Flounder. Selene doubted that Adri remembered she still held the gun in her right hand. Adri gripped the gun tighter making her knuckles turn white. Or maybe she did.

"Come," Selene motioned to Adri. "Let's get you all into bed. She picked up Dylan while Michael picked up Camryn. She led them to another room which had a gigantic king sized bed and a dresser but nothing else. She laid the little boy down carefully and so did Michael with the girl. She looked down at the younger children. Dylan looked like a little cherub with his honey blonde hair falling into his eyes and Camryn look so sweet and peaceful just laying there. Adri placed the puppy between them and sat down at the edge of the bed. Selene suddenly understood this girl's obsessively protective instinct. It reminded her for some reason of her sister and her nieces who had died so long ago.

"You have something to drink?" Adri asked standing up. Selene nodded and led her to the kitchen where the brilliance blinded her. Selene gave her water and Adri sat down on a metal high chair. She placed the gun down and gulped down the water.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Adri asked them both wiping her lip with the back of her hand.

"We're going to take shifts to make sure every thing's alright," Selene explained leaning against the doorway while Michael sat down. Adri nodded too tired to say anything else. "Why don't go to sleep?" Adri nodded got up took the gun with her and left the kitchen.

* * *

I woke up and checked my watch. I've only been asleep for about two hours. I started to get up and I groaned. My body felt like it was hit by a Mack truck. I quietly got up from the bed as not to wake up the kids. I crept to the living room where I heard Selene and Michael talking. I peeked my head over to see them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Michael asked. Selene sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not sure," Selene said softly. "But at least we got her out of there in time. I was afraid we too late."

"But we weren't," Michael assured her. "Be thankful for that." Selene stayed silent.

"I can't believe that they just attacked her that way," Selene said. I crept a bit closer so I could hear better. "What were they thinking?"

"They must've been getting desperate…" Michael said softly. "That's why, right?" Selene sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I just wish I knew who was behind all this and why they would want her," Selene said, frustrated. "All we know is that they do."

"But it's been so long," Michael said. "They could've tried to take her when she was younger, why didn't they?" He leaned back in his chair. Who were they talking about? I thought.

"They couldn't find her before possibly," Selene said staring at the world. "There are about one point five million children in this city alone that matches her description. They had to go through a very long list. They weren't even sure of the gender." Michael gave a grimly smile.

"At least we did something right," he said. "It made them look around long enough for her to have a normal childhood and a chance for us to find her again." Selene nodded.

"She's only seventeen," Selene murmured. "She's still a child. She has no idea what's going to happen to her when she's eighteen."

"Are you sure eighteen?" Michael asked quietly.

"It could happen even sooner, who knows?" Selene said. "But when it does they're going to be all over her like flies. She's going to be like a female in heat." _What_? I shook my head. What the hell are they talking about? It couldn't be me could it?

"-a hybrid is especially dangerous even for someone like her, it could be dangerous she could lose her temper and hurt someone without even meaning to. She could hurt those kids." Michael said in a fervent voice. "Would she hurt those kids?"

"No," Selene said flatly. "She loves those kids; she would never do anything to hurt them. She would die trying to protect them. She's like a lion protecting her cubs…" Michael sighed, got up and headed towards the door.

"Well at least we know-" Michael didn't finish because as soon as he reached the doorway I took out my gun and pointed it at him straight in his face.


	8. Chapter 8: The Discovery

Child of Darkness part eight

I kept the gun steady as I aimed it at Michael's face. He had his hands raised in front of him.

"Adri," Michael said quietly. He glanced at Selene who stood there shocked in her sweat suit. "What are you doing?" I gripped the gun tighter.

"Sit down," I told him coldly. I pointed the gun to Selene. "Both of you." They both sat down on the couch.

"Adri," Selene said softly. "You're tired and you're stressed…"

"Shut up," I ordered and pointed the gun at her face. "You're not FBI so don't tell me that you are! I heard you talking. I want to know what the hell is going on." I stood in front of both of them. Selene and Michael glanced at each other.

"Talk now or I'll start shooting," I said frostily. I pointed the gun at Michael. I don't know how or why but I knew that Selene could handle a gun a lot better than Michael could. I walked over to the weapons table while still keeping my gun locked on Michael. I picked up another gun from the table and held it loosely to my side. Now I had two weapons and they had none. I felt very comforted at that thought.

When there was still silence I gripped the gun tighter. Michael shifted in his seat nervously. Selene gazed at me with tense calm. I had to hand it to her. She could definitely keep her head under pressure. I felt my eyebrows rise slightly at this. I tightened my finger on the trigger.

"Adri easy," Selene warned me. I lifted my left arm which held the other gun and I slid it under my right arm and angled it at her. I sneered at her.

"Then I guess you better tell me what's really going on Selene before I pump ten rounds into Michael's little blonde head," I said through my teeth. "I heard what you were saying. This has nothing to do with my parents does it? It has to do with me. What did those things want from me, really? Why did you say…?" My throat tightened. _Why did you say that they would be all over me? Like dogs fighting over a female in heat._

Selene looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I came back to reality if I didn't want to be caught off guard.

"What you guys were saying sounded like they were searching for me for years. That you guys were watching me since I was little, is that true?" I asked Selene. When she didn't answer I pointed the gun fiercely at Michael. "_Is it_?"

"Yes it's true," Selene said quietly. She crossed her arms over her chest slowly. My chest hurt, my heart was beating so fast…

"Why?" I asked low voice. I leaned against the weapon's table. Selene hesitated as she glanced at Michael.

"Adri…," Selene paused and I shifted anxiously on my feet. "How much do you know about your parents?" That question threw me completely off.

"What do you mean?" I asked rather stupidly. I lowered the guns a fraction to gaze at Selene. I kept Michael in my peripheral vision. My arms were starting to get tired. I felt them waver a bit.

"Camryn and Dylan look a lot alike," Selene said simply. I frowned.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked her. I lowered my arms a bit more but kept the guns pointed at Michael and Selene.

"They look a lot like your parents, don't they?" Selene asked pointedly at me. I didn't like her expression. Or lack of expression for a better term.

"I guess so," I stumbled with the words. She was trying to throw me off track. I didn't understand. "But what…"

"But you don't." she said flatly. "I saw a picture of them at your house. You don't look like them at all."

"Yeah, so what?" I asked through my gritted teeth. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I saw baby pictures of your brother and sister but not you," Selene kept talking in that calm and collected tone of voice. "Why don't you?" Damn, she saw the stupid pictures on the mantle.

"They hadn't had a camera back then," I said angrily. The guns were now level with my stomach.

"You didn't think that strange," she pressed. Her dark green eyes glittered. Green? I could've sworn they were blue…

"Strange that what, my parents didn't take pictures when I was born they bought a camera they bought one later," I told her. She was really starting to piss me off.

"After you were, what, a year old?" Selene urged. She got up from the couch to take a step towards me and I raised the gun to her face.

"You don't think that's strange that there are no birth certificate, no pictures, no anything?" Her face was strange and cold, her eyes hard. My heart pounded against my chest. I knew then that there was something very dangerous about Selene. I could see it all in her face.

"Selene," Michael warned her.

"You don't think that it's strange that you don't look anything like the rest of your family?" Selene said ignoring Michael. I felt my breathes coming in short and fast.

"So I look a little different from the rest of them it's not a crime," I felt myself starting to panic, something deep within me didn't want to hear what she was going to say next. Michael must've seen the look in my face.

"Selene what are you doing, stop," Michael firmly. Selene kept going.

"It's because you are different," Selene said. She stepped closer

"What are you talking about?" I gave out a short nervous laugh.

"Selene please," Michael pleaded. I glanced at him. His eyes were wide with horror.

"Adri you're adopted," Selene said. Everything was silent. I lowered the guns.

"What?" I blinked. I didn't get it.

"You're adopted Adri," she repeated. I saw something flash in her eyes. Remorse? I suddenly let out a laugh. Selene frowned.

"You're lying," I said coldly. Selene shook her head slowly.

"No," Selene said slowly. "I'm not." I slowly turned my head to Michael. He wasn't looking at me. I gasped. I couldn't breathe. My hands were shaking.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. I felt numb. Selene looked at me rather sadly.

"I'm afraid so," she said quietly. I had the guns down by my side and I just stood there shaking my head like a bobble head. Thoughts and images, memories played around and around in my head at her words. No, it couldn't be… She's lying, she had to be…

"No, you're lying," My voice shook as I said it and I hated myself for it. "They're all lies, just fucking lies."

"No Adri they are not," Selene said gently as if my sanity couldn't take it. I snapped. This woman wasn't anybody to me.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" I shrieked pointing the gun harder at her. Fuck that I was pointing both guns at her now. Both Michael and Selene tried to comfort me. Selene more than Michael.

"YOU STUPID BITCH SHUT UP!" I roared at her. My breaths were coming in fast and hard and my body was trembling. I couldn't think and I knew that if I didn't leave now I wasn't able to think rationally. It was like a switch was thrown. I was suddenly cold and numb.

"I'm going into the room and I'm going to stay there with _my_ brother and sister," I told them impassively. "And if any of you try to come through the door I will shoot you. Got that?" I turned around but saw Michael reaching out to me. I quickly turned around and aimed a little bit more to the right where Michael's arm actually was so that the bullet just grazed him but Michael got the message. He held his arm in painful shock. Selene looked surprised.

"I told you don't," I said coldly. And with that I turned around and left the room.

* * *

"She shot me," Michael said in amazement still holding his arm. Selene walked over to him and checked out where he was hit.

"It's already healing so it must have been one of the UV rounds instead of the bullets," Selene told him, gingerly touching the wound. Michael paid no attention. He looked behind him. Embedded in the wall behind him was the bullet making a very small hole.

"She's good," he told Selene. Selene frowned.

"Too good," She said raising her eyebrow as she looked at the bullet-holed wall.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Child of Darkness part nine

I locked myself in the room and turned to see my brother and sister still sleeping. But Flounder wasn't. He raised his head and saw me standing there. He got out from between Cam and Dyl and went to the edge wagging his little tail at me. I picked him up and went to go sit down in a corner of the room where I could watch the door. I petted him but I was barely even aware. I was still numb.

Flounder caught my distress and whined. He licked my face hesitantly and gave me those sad puppy-dog eyes. He cuddled into my arms and I felt tears start to run down my face. I started to sob and the sound made me press my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't wake up the kids. I cried this way with Flounder in my arm and my hand covering my mouth to block my cries while Flounder whimpered along with me. How long I spent time like that I had no idea but sunlight crept through the window of the room. I got up from the floor and went to the window and looked out. The sun was up and shone lazily over the rooftops of the other buildings.

My thoughts were racing with what Selene and Michael had told me. It couldn't be true, could it? But somehow deep within me I had a feeling that they were right. I didn't look like the rest of my family they were the all American family and I was the dark mistake. They were whiter than me with hair tones ranging from blondish to dark brown. I compared myself to them and realized that I looked nothing like them. I just never realized it before.

I remembered the times that people had asked my mother why I looked so different and she had told them that it came distantly from my father's side of the family. She lied. She had lied to all those people and she had lied to me. I wasn't their child, not by blood. Selene was right but that thought didn't make me feel any better. It just made me feel worse. I needed to see my parents. Hmm. They weren't even my parents anymore. They had stopped being my parents the day the lied to me. I set Flounder on the ground and picked up the guns. I studied them. I knew enough about guns from my dad and from me doing research on the internet. One of the guns were a WE Silver Dragon Full Metal 1911 GBB Airsoft and the other was a Browning Hi Power 9mm. Pretty good guns.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it. I crept to the living room and no one was there. I went to the weapon table and began to search through it. There was a table with drawers and I searched through there and to my delight found a shoulder holster. I put it on and then put the guns in. I looked though a bit more and found two thigh holsters. I picked up two more guns, one was a firestar and the other was one I didn't recognize and I put them in the thigh holster. I loaded up on bullets putting them in the pouches of the holsters. I wondered why Selene and Michael were and I saw I door leading to another room. Were they sleeping? It didn't matter. I crept back to the room where Flounder was lying on the floor. I searched through my duffel bag and pulled out my long leather trench coat and put it on so I could hide the guns. I zippered up the bag and went to the bed to wake up Camryn and Dylan. They woke up groggily and I urged them to hurry.

"Where are we going?" Camryn said sleepily. Dylan was still knocked out. I handed her Flounder's leash and she took it along with her bag. I picked up Dylan and carried him.

"We need to leave sweetheart ok?" I told her. She frowned.

"But what about Michael and Selene?" she asked rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

"Don't worry about them ok?" I told her. "Right now I need you to be very quiet." I picked up my bag and opened the door. I crept out into the hallway straining my ears to pick up the slightest sound. I unlocked the front door but before I even took a step outside something shiny caught my eye. It was the car keys. I grabbed them from the hook and led Camryn out of the apartment.

I saw the car a few feet away from the building and walked towards it. I settled the kids in the back with Flounder in the middle of them. I quickly got in the driver's side and turned on the car.

"Adri, where we going?" Dylan's small voice asked me.

"Um, we're gonna go home honey," I told him. I quickly glanced at him and put my focus back at the wheel. I glanced around the car, I hadn't been able to last night. It was highly sophisticated, with features only a really expensive car and give. No FBI agent would be able to afford it I'm sure. Another lie that Selene and Michael told me. It seems that everybody was lying to me these days.

I eased out of the spot and started driving. I glanced around the streets looking at the people. I had no idea where I was. Luckily the car had a navigation system. Lucky me. I punched in the address of the house and began the drive home.

* * *

Michael woke up with a start. Damn he had fallen asleep. Selene told him to make sure that Adri and the kids stayed in the room though she doubted that they would go anywhere but she wanted to make sure. Michael had fallen asleep in the reading room though Selene didn't understand why he didn't sleep in the weapons room. Frankly sleeping venerable in a room full of weapons didn't really put Michael's state of mind at ease. He got up from the sofa chair that he was sleeping in. Wow, he must've really been knocked out.

He had spent most of the night sneaking up to the bedroom to listen to Adri. He heard two slow steady heartbeats and two fast ones that differed slightly. Michael knew that one belonged to the dog; dogs have faster heartbeats then humans, and that the other one belonged to Adri. It was fast and drummed in Michael's head. He kept checking on her every hour or so to make sure she was alright. The pounding of her heart hadn't stopped its frantic rhythm which meant that she hadn't gone to sleep.

Michael went to check on her now and stood slightly aside of the door. It was finally quiet. Michael was about to turn around when he realized it was _too_ quiet. He pressed his ear against the door. There weren't the two slow heartbeats and two fast ones. There was nothing. Michael opened the door and found himself staring into an empty room.

"Aw shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Michael panicked. He went to the living room and the kitchen but they weren't there. He ran to the room where Selene was sleeping. He banged open the door and Selene was instantly awake. She quickly noticed his alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"They're gone," he said anxiously.

"What?" she said in disbelief. Michael repeated what he said. Selene stood frozen for a minute and walked out of the room. "We have to find them." She reached the front door with Michael in tow when she froze again.

"What is it?" Michael asked in confusion. Selene motioned to the key holder. Michael saw that it was empty.

"She took the keys?" Michael asked perplexed. Selene went back to the weapons room.

"She has the damn car." Selene cursed. She rummaged through the weapons table. She frowned. "I don't believe it." Michael went up behind her.

"What happened?" he asked her. He watched Selene search for something.

"She took the guns," Selene couldn't believe it. Michael couldn't believe it.

"This is getting really annoying," Selene said through gritted teeth. She had just gotten those guns… Selene searched around for her favorite guns. Her Walther P99A and her modified H8K USP 9mm. Selene went back to the room and changed into her leather outfit and put the guns in the proper holsters.

"Let's go," Selene told Michael. And they left the apartment.

* * *

While I drove I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I had seven missed calls. They were all from mom and Alex. I called my voicemail and punched in my password. I listened to the frantic messages from my mother and the anxious questions of Alex.

"Adri, where the hell are you? Your mom has called me like fifty million times. What the hell is going on? Are the kids with you? There are all these cops at your house; I think they found bodies Adri! Adri? Where are you?!" Alex's panicked voice rang through my ear. I made my way to her house. I waited until I was fifteen minutes away before I called her.

"Oh my god Adri is that you?!" was the first thing she asked me.

"Yea it's me," I told her, my voice rather shaky.

"Oh my god are you ok, are you hurt?" she asked me. I gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worse for the wear I guess," I assured her. Alex was quiet for a minute.

"Where the hell where you?" she said. Her voice was eerily calm.

"Um," I furrowed my brow. "I'm not exactly sure." I explained to her the rescue from the "cops".

"But are the kids ok?" she asked me. I assured her that they were and that I was going to drop them at her house.

"What?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, they'll be safer with you while I go do some stuff," I said.

"Wait, what stuff?" I could just visualize the confused expression on her face.

"Just some stuff I gotta take care of ok?" I pleaded with her. "Just don't call my parents or anything yet, I'm gonna call them myself."

"Yeah ok," her voice was small, unsure and nervous. I could see her house as I turned a corner. I cut off the call and got Cam and Dyl out the car.

"Camryn, I don't want you to tell anybody where we were or who we were with ok?" I asked her. "Can you do that for me?" Her big eyes looked at me wide and she nodded. "Good and make sure that Dylan doesn't say anything either." She nodded again. I left them at Alex's door and quickly left. I got in the car and started the engine as I saw Alex open the door. She ran down the walkway but I was already gone. I had things to take care of.


End file.
